Extensible Markup Language (XML) is a markup language used to describe the content and structure of data in a document. It is a simplified version of Standard Generalized Markup Language (SGML). XML is an industry standard for delivering content on the Internet. Because it provides a facility to define new tags, XML is also extensible.
XML uses tags to describe content. However, rather than focusing on the presentation of content, the tags in XML describe the meaning and hierarchical structure of data. This functionality allows for the sophisticated data types that are required for efficient data interchange between different programs and systems. Further, because XML enables separation of content and presentation, the content, or data, is portable across heterogeneous systems.
The XML syntax uses matching start and end tags (such as <name> and </name>) to mark up information. Information delimited by tags is called an element. Every XML document has a single root element, which is the top-level element that contains all the other elements. Elements that are contained by other elements are often referred to as sub-elements. An element can optionally have attributes, structured as name-value pairs, that are part of the element and are used to further define it.